Harry Potter and the Light of Santorini
by Leila4
Summary: There is a new arrival at Hogwarts who is shrouded in mystery. Her secret slowly unfold and Harry discovers she has a weapon that in theory could win the war against Voldemort. But the question is, which side is she playing for? R for later chapters.
1. a Death and a Dream

Harry Potter and the Light of Santorini

"Get up! Oh dear God, get up!" a woman sitting on the end of a bed shook a body violently. It was dark and gloomy. Nothing could be seen except the woman shaking the person, like some lifeless rag doll. It seemed as if a single moonbeam shined, spotlighting the absurd scene. 

"Wake up, wake up!" She tried to rouse the lifeless figure. Suddenly the limp body became stiff and sat up.

"Mother, what's going on? What's happening?" the woman stopped shaking the person, and it could be seen clearly that the person was a girl. An older girl, perhaps sixteen. Her face was hidden in shadow.

"He's coming, right now. I saw it, I saw it in my vision."

" Mother, what are you talking about? Who's coming?" The girl seemed to be still half-asleep.

"_Him_." The look of pure terror etched on the older woman's face was suddenly reflected in the face of her daughter.

__

Pain. A quick stab of fire.

"W-what do I do? What do I do?" The girl's voice rose, cracking. She was panicky.

"You have to leave. Right now. You have to go."

"What? No! I can't leave you! He'll kill you, he'll kill you!"

"I'll flee! I'll hide! But it doesn't matter, you must keep the light safe."

__

More pain. This time it seemed to tear.

"Where can I go?"

The girl's mother froze, pondering the answer to her daughter's question. Her gaze then shifted to her daughter's eyes.

"You know who you must go to." The girl understood, but they dared not say it allowed for fear that He would hear and follow the girl.

"Take the money, all of it. Take a cab and go the airport. When you get to –", she caught herself before naming her daughter's destination. "When you get _there_, you must go to the train station. And find platfor-"

The girl cut her off, "I know, mother." Her mother swept her up and held her.

"I love you, so much." She whispered with tears streaming down her face.

__

The pain became more intense.

The girl began to sob. "I love you too mother." Her mother untangled herself from her daughter's embrace. She stiffened and listened.

"He's coming. Go. Now!"

Still in her nightclothes the girl leapt up and reached under her bed and pulled up a small suitcase. It was packed with clothes and their money. They were prepared for this day. It was inevitable. 

"I love you!" The girl cried as she wrenched the door open and ran into the night. Her mother watched her fade into darkness. The woman pulled out a wand. Cool and composed she braced herself by the door. And then the dark thing came. Like a draft his presence seeped through cracks in the door. The door burst open. 

"Where is the girl?" The thing, for he could not be called a man, hissed. His face wasn't visible for he wore a cloak.

"You bastard. You can go to hell. I won't tell you anything!" 

"You stupid, foolish woman. I will show you pain beyond imagining and you will tell me _everything_."

"Never." The woman raised her wand and turned it so that it pointed at her own chest, like a dagger, "I'd rather die." 

"NO!" But before the thing could stop her she shrieked "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light shot out and the woman dropped to the ground, dead, her face frozen in a triumphant glare.

And the pain was so intense he felt his head would split apart. Harry Potter woke, ready to scream. The blinding pain rushing and tearing through his scar. He clutched his forehead until the pain eased then got out of his four poster bed and went to a water basin and got a glass of water. Rubbing his scar Harry went back over to his bedside table and picked up his glasses and put them on. Harry could see his best friend Ron, groggily sitting up in bed. 

"Harry, do you know what time it is!"

"Sorry I waked ya' Ron. I had a….a bad dream."

"A dream? What kind of dream?" Ron said loudly, suddenly alert. Harry's dreams were rarely good news.

"Shhh. You'll wake everyone up! Well," he whispered "it was weird. It was dark and it seemed cold. There was this woman, and she woke her daughter up and told her she had to leave because, _he_ was coming. And she told her daughter to leave 'cause He wanted the…what was it…the "light". And the woman told her that she knew where to go and the girl ran. And then _He_ came and the mother…killed herself so she wouldn't tell him where her daughter went."

Ron was silent, then, "Why can't you have normal dreams Harry? I mean what's that. You dream about this "he" coming. You dreamt about somebody killing themselves, for chri'sake!"

"Ron, it was another one of those dreams! The ones that tell me something's happening!"

"You don't even know if it's real! Like you said it could just be a bad dream!" Ron knew though, deep down, that it was real. Harry had had dreams like this before.

"And who was that _he_ guy."

"Ron, it was Voldemort." Ron went pale and lay back on his bed. 

"What happened to that girl?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure she's not dead. I would've felt it."

"What do you think that "light" thing is? Sounds a bit creepy, if you ask me."

" I don't know, but if Voldemort's after it then we know it's powerful." Harry paused a moment. "And very dangerous."


	2. The Girl in the Hooded Cloak

Chapter Two

__

Not much happens in this chapter. I promise others will be much more interesting. Harry meets Elani for the first time. Oh, yeah, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. 

Two days had passed since Harry had had his dream.

"Harry, did you have another dream?" Hermione asked, sounding anxious.

"No, Hermione! You don't have to ask me that every morning. I'll tell you if I do!"

"Well I am sorry Harry, but dreams like that are _dangerous. _I keep saying that we have to tell somebody. You can't just pretend like it was just a normal dream!"

"I am not going to tell somebody! I know I've had dreams like this before, but…." He drifted off.

"You're just scared of sounding stupid aren't you Harry! Look, everyone knows about Voldemort now and these visions could be really important."

"I'll think about it." Though Harry had no intention of doing so. Through out Harry and Hermione's discussion Ron had been stuffing himself. 

"These muffins are really good!" He stuffed the rest of it into his mouth and swallowed.

"Ron, you're disgusting!" Hermione made a face.

"Anyway Harry", Ron said while ignoring Hermione, "I don't think you should tell anyone. People are scared enough by You-Know-Who without hearing about some weird dream where he tried to kill somebody."

"Yeah, I think your right."

"If you two are finished we need to get to Transfiguration." Hermione got up and picked up her bag. Harry opened up his bag to make sure he had his books.

"Damn it. I forgot my homework! It must still be in the common room. Don't wait for me!" Harry got up and ran out of the great hall. He raced up the stairs and turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Professor McGonagall was striding up the hallway. A girl was accompanying her. Harry quickly hid behind the corner and watched intently. The girl was dressed very strangely. She wore robes of light green, like spring leaves. She wore a hood over her robes, which hid her face. Harry could tell she was his age. She was tall, shorter than Harry was, but still tall, and willowy and lithe with a dancer's gait. 

"Right, now Elani, professor Dumbledore wishes to see you. We have to get you sorted out and find where you'll be staying."

"Yes. Will he be speaking to me about-"

"Well don't talk about it here! Someone is bound to hear." McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line. She was worried. 

When they had gone Harry ran to his dormitory and got his homework. He was back in class before McGonagall showed up though. Harry told Ron what he had seen.

"I wonder is she's a new student."

" Maybe. But she wanted to talk to McGonagall about something that seemed…like a secret."

"Well I hope that girl's hot. We sure do need some new girls in this school." Upon hearing this comment Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown glared at Ron.

It was fairly late at night when she arrived. The Gryffindors had gotten back from dinner and were sitting around doing homework or talking. Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Ha, my queen just took out your knight!" Harry declared.

"Yes well if you'd been watching my queen's about to capture your king! Check!" Ron cheered triumphantly. The portrait door suddenly swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped in. She was followed closely by the girl Harry had seen earlier. She still wore the hood.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. This is Elani Lucida. She has been enrolled in Hogwarts today and is being placed in 6th year in Gryffindor house. I trust all of you will make her comfortable. Miss Granger," Hermione leapt up, "Miss Lucida will be staying in your dormitory. Please help her get settled and show her around to her classes. Elani if you have any questions please come see me in my office and I will happy to answer them." She gave a last look over the common room, then turned and left. Elani was left with everyone in the common room staring at her. Then a loud buzz rose up as everyone began to talk at once. Elani looked at Hermione.

"Um, right," she said awkwardly "our room is this way." The girl made no movement that she had heard her. Hermione led her up to her room, and the girl followed. Everyone stopped talking and watched her. The way she moved was captivating. She seemed to glide across the room, as if she were dancing. Her arms moved gracefully as she walked and her hooded head was held high. 

The next morning everyone had heard about the new student, and the Gryffindors were dying to see her. She appeared shortly after everyone had started eating. Hermione had saved a place for her and almost everyone had attempted to get a seat near the new girl. Ron saw her first. Harry heard a sharp intake in breath as Ron stared at the door with his mouth open. Everyone followed his gaze. Elani walked toward their table and sat down. No one said a word because she literally took one's breath away. She was magnificent, not pretty, not beautiful, but stunning. Radiant. But if one truly looked at her face, one would not see stunning features, they would see a glow. She gave off a light, as if everything that touched her would some how be the better for it. Long, glossy brown hair swirled around her shoulders. Her skin was smooth and unblemished and had a creamy cast to it. Her lips were full and curled pleasantly at the corners. She had a lovely nose and high cheekbones, which bore a tinge of pink. But her eyes were beyond measure. Her eyelashes curled up and were black as a raven's wing. They were almond shape and had a smoky look about them. And her eyes were gray. As if swirling mist covered them, as if there was something hidden beyond the mist and if you looked close enough you could find her secret. Her first words though did not compliment her overwhelming looks.

"It's not really my business, but where are you from?" Dean Thomas asked.

"You're right", she replied in a low, rich voice, "it is none of your business." The mouths of the Gryffindors opened even wider. The girl called Elani moved her chair away from them and began to eat.

Harry turned to Hermione still with a shocked look on his face.

"I know," she said wearily, "she was like that all night. Every time I tried to talk to her she was horrid." Ron was still staring at Elani. Harry had seen his look before, when Ron had fallen for a part veela, a stunning girl named Fleur Delacour. 

"She's beautiful." He muttered, as if half-asleep. Harry stifled a laugh. 

"Yes and she's a cow, Ron! You can't like girls just because they're pretty you know!" Hermione said shrilly.

"You can't?" Ron answered, plainly not listening. Hermione glared at Ron. Harry had a feeling though that Elani was going to be a lot of trouble.

__

Dum, dum, duuuuuum. What **will**_ happen next? Ok, ok that chapter was boring. I'm still working out where I want to take the story. I got to think about it. But don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter a little more exciting. Please review. Thanks so much!_


	3. How Did She Know

Chapter 3

"She's an absolute brat!"

"I don't know _what_ the boys see in her; it's only because she's kinda pretty!"

"I bet you she's a complete idiot!"

"Bitchy slag, more like!"

Comments had been flying back and forth between the 6th years at Hogwarts. Elani had barely said one word to anyone since dinner and many people had made their own theories as to which she was. Harry couldn't help wonder about her. He decided that he would speak to her. He strode over to the chair she was sitting in. It was beside a corner window and she was staring out at the night sky.

"Er, hello." Harry greeted sheepishly. She eyed him coldly.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to get to know you." 

She continued staring out the window. Then slowly she turned her head towards him again.

"What's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." She said nothing to give away her surprise but her eyes widened.

"Harry Potter?" She sat pondering, then pulled up a chair and gestured to it. He sat down awkwardly.

"Er, so why have you come to Hogwarts? What school of magic were you at before you came here?"

"I lived with my mother. In a flat in Paris. I had gone to a muggle school for a few years but I didn't like it. I hadn't attended magic school before because, my mother didn't want me to go."

"Was your mom a muggle then? Does she not like it that you're a witch?"

"No, she just didn't think it was safe." She looked down at her hands.

"Well you'll really like Hogwarts. It's great…"He trailed off, "Er, do you like quidditch?" 

Suddenly she smiled, and her face was dazzling. She nodded. "I love watching it, but I think I'd be too scared to play. Do they have a team here?" Harry was relieved she was warming up.

"Yeah, I'm seeker for the Gryffindors. Actually Gryffindor has the first match of the season in a couple of days. We're playing Ravenclaw! Do you have a broom? I have a firebolt. I'll have to show you it sometime. It's really great! I mean you can make these hairpin turns that- " Harry realized he was talking to much and shut his mouth. Elani smiled, now a grin, and said,

"It's okay. You obviously love quidditch. I'd like to watch you play sometime. You have a firebolt! I've never even touched one." Harry grinned. Suddenly Hermione appeared between the two of them. 

"Er, Harry can I see you over here a moment. I need to talk to you." She wore a strained smile on her face. The smile Elani wore melted off her face and once again she seemed made of stone. Once Hermione got him away she hissed, "Harry what are you doing? Why are you talking to her! She's horrible! Between you and Ron I don't know which is worse!"

"She's really nice Hermione! She's probably just nervous about being in a new school. And I'm not acting like Ron." He nodded his head in Ron's direction. Ron was staring at Elani with his mouth open. Hermione didn't say anything. She just bit her lower lip and looked up at Harry, as if deciding if she should say something or not.

"Hermione?"

"She's _not_ nice. You don't know the things she said last night!" Harry listened intently, "Parvati and I were trying to talk to her and be friendly and I asked her about her family and she just stared at me and said, "How is _your_ family? Have you gotten over the death of that cousin yet?" but she said it in this dreadful voice. And Harry, how did she _know_? My cousin died just a month ago, when we were on holiday, and it was dreadful. And then she asked Parvati if her parents divorce was settled and Parvati just froze and started crying. I don't know _how _she knew those things. We hadn't told anyone!" Hermione looked anxious. "And she just said those horrible, evil things." Harry was shocked. Why would Elani do that, she seemed so nice? But the real worry was how had she _known_. 

"You're sure you didn't tell anyone?" 

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I would've told you and Ron first!"

Harry looked over at Elani and got a jolt when he saw her staring straight at them. She stood up and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. They heard a bang, as a door was slammed shut.

Harry's first class the next morning was double potions. He hated potions because of the teacher Professor Snape, who loved to embarrass Harry. 

"Double potions." He groaned while pulling on his shoe. Ron was yawning sleepily. 

"Yeah. I wonder what Snape will think of Elani?" Ron mused.

"Ron I told you what happened with Hermione. I think we should stay away from Elani. She seems nice but look what she did to Hermione!"

"Hermione probably deserved it! I mean she's always being nosy!"

"Ron, shut up. You're only saying that because you think Elani's hot!" Ron threw a pillow at Harry's face.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late." Ron and Harry came to the heavy door that led to the dungeons, where Snape's classes were held. They stomped in, seeing the rest of the class already seated. 

"You are late. Five points from Gryffindor" Snape's lip curled menacingly. "And who is this? Another Gryffindor. Girl, what's your name!" He barked. Elani lifter he chin defiantly.

" My name is Elani Lucida. And yes, I am a new student."

"I trust you have the proper ingredients to create potions." She nodded." You say _yes, sir_ when responding to me."

"Yes, _sir_." Snape's eyes danced.

" 5 points from Gryffindor for your attitude Miss Lucida. Where did you attend school before Hogwarts?" He demanded. 

"I didn't. I've only gone to a school in muggle Paris."

"What?" He hissed. "You mean to tell me you've never attended school!" Snape snarled, "I have been sent a girl who most likely cannot tell a sleeping serum from a poison! It is an insult."

"Professor Snape, I did not attend school, but trust me when I say I am most skilled in potions." Snape waved a wand and directions appeared on a corner of the blackboard. 

"Because you know so much Miss Lucida, you may try this potion on for size. It is very difficult and if you fail I will remove 10 points from Gryffindor house." 

"Yes, sir." She began to take out ingredients.

"The rest of you begin on this pain killing potion." For the next hour and a half the class worked in silence, until a loud gasp escaped Neville Longbottom, an absent minded, clumsy boy, when his potion began to froth over the sides. Harry took this distraction to lean over and talk to Ron. 

"How do you think she knows about potions if she's never been to school?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well look who's obsessing over her now!" Ron snapped, while trying to cut though the rubbery skin of an eel.

"No! It's just there's a lot that seems strange about her." 

"Everyone step back from their cauldrons while I grade you." Snape walked through the room checking each potion, until five minutes to the end of class. He was furious when he had to give Harry good marks for a successful potion. "We have 5 minutes to the bell and we will now check Miss Lucida's potion." He smirked. But Elani was smirking too. Her ingredients were already packed away and she sat placidly, waiting for her grade. Snape picked up a ladle full of the potion and examined it closely. His eyes opened wide. He looked at Elani. "Stay after class. The rest of you can go." Hermione waited for Ron and Harry at the door. Ron hesitated then whispered,

"Let's listen in."

"No Ron! Let's go." Hermione tugged on his arm, but Ron had already pressed his ear against the door, Harry joined him. Hermione sighed, but decided to eavesdrop too.

"Where did you learn to make a potion like that?" They heard Snape demand.

"My mother taught me sir."

"Was that her profession? Apothecary?"

"No sir. She was just very skilled. She always called it an art rather then a science." 

Snape cleared his throat. "It was, I have to say, perfect. Few grown wizards can make a potion as well as you just did. Obviously your skill is great and if you would like I could give you lessons in advanced potions. Very few of my Gryffindor students can grasp the simplest of basics of potion making. I wonder if you should have been put in Slytherin." Harry could tell Snape felt uncomfortable giving praise to a Gryffindor. "You my go Miss Lucida." The trio scrambled away from the door. Elani shut the door behind her. She walked towards the great staircase when someone stepped out hidden by the staircase banister. Draco Malfoy. The one person Harry hated as much as Snape.

"Hello, Elani." Malfoy said with a note in his voice Harry had never heard before. Elani stared at him as if he wasn't there. "Perhaps you don't know who I am. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I know who you are." 

Malfoy smirked. "Well, everyone knows who I am. And who my father is. I was wondering, as you're new in school, if you'd like to be shown around? I can introduce you to my friends. All of them are pure bloods." Suddenly Malfoy stopped. "Are you a pure blood?" He asked a little anxious. 

"Yes, I am." 

The sly smile returned to his face. "I could tell you were. I'd like to get to know about you." Malfoy placed a hand on her shoulder. Harry knew that Malfoy was only talking to Elani because of her face. He couldn't care less about who she was.

Elani looked straight at him. "I know something about you, Draco. What does your father keep in that room? The one with the trap door hidden under the rug in your living room." A look of horror appeared on Malfoy's face. 

"How did you- what are you talking about?" He demanded. He pulled his hand away and collected himself. "Well as I said, if you need someone to show you around." He turned quickly and departed. Elani smiled to herself. Then as if she suddenly sensed it she whisked around. She stalked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hiding. She grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Stop spying on me. You may find out more then you ever wanted to know." She stopped, suddenly, and dropped Hermione's arm. She backed away shaking her head and looking at Harry. "I didn't know. I didn't know." She turned and ran. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. He was as equally shocked as them.

"What was that about? She freaked out! I mean, she freaked out!" Ron was still confused while getting ready for bed. Harry smiled, "Ron, you've said that at least twenty times."

"But she freaked out!" Ron said again. Harry wasn't concentrating on Elani's strange behavior. His stomach was in knots. He had completely forgotten that his first quidditch match was the next day. He looked over at Ron who was muttering to himself, "She looked at you and ran. She just-"

"Freaked out?" Harry suggested.

"Exactly!" Ron got into bed still going over the day's events. Harry lay in bed thinking about the match. But as he drifted off to sleep his mind took him away from the match…

A dark room. Black. A feeling of despair haunted the room, as if only dark events had happened in this disturbing place. A figure huddled on the floor, its hands over its head. Another figure appeared and whispered, " Do you know where your family is?" Cold and cruel, his red eyes glowed like hot coals in the darkness. 

__

It burned and stung.

"They're dead." The crouching person whimpered. "Oh, yes. My time of infiltration and spying is almost up. I will come out with my army, no longer hide in shadow. The battle will be beginning soon. But there is still something I need. And you will get it for me. I will use it and win this war. And you will live knowing you destroyed all you cared for." The thing let out a cold, merciless laugh. "Get up you pathetic fool!" He wrenched up the body and cried "CRUCIO!"

__

Screaming pain ripping through him.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! OH God! OH GOD! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" The thing laughed again. He bent over the limp body and hissed "Imperio" and the figure froze. "Get up." The figure did so. The evil thing laughed again. "Wormtail, get ready to depart."

__

Ripping down the middle.

And for the second time in three days Harry awoke, his head on fire. He lay in his bed panting. He wanted to cry out, call to someone, anyone. But he decided, this time, he wouldn't tell anyone about his dream. He held onto his head and sat up. Putting on his glasses and pulling off the bed covers he stealthily moved out of the dormitory, down the stairs and into the common room. He got next to the fire and warmed himself. The dark place had made him cold. He rubbed his head and his eyes drifted around the room. He was not alone. Sitting in a chair was Elani. She had positioned her chair so that she blocked the entrance. Her eyes were glazed over and her hair was a matted mess. Harry walked over to her and looked into her eyes. The gray mist swirled, as if a storm was raging behind her eyes. Harry snapped his fingers. She didn't blink. But when he got closer he heard her muttering under her breath.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him."

__

Al right so that was the 3rd chapter. I'm slowly getting towards the exciting part. Just bear with me and please review. I kind of forgot to mention I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and if I lie and say I do J.K Rowling has permission to see me tortured and executed and/or sued. Once again PLEASE review! 


	4. Prophecy

Chapter 4

Moving right along. This is chapter 4. Some interesting stuff happens in this one, and there's another new student coming, though slightly less creepy then Elani. By the way I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics but would be, as of now, on my private jet in Honolulu. 

Harry backed away from Elani. Was she having a seizure? Was she _dying_?! Horrible thoughts raced through Harry's head. But before he could do anything Elani's head shot up and Harry saw that her eyes had…cleared? She stumbled off her chair.

"Paper. Bring me a sheet of paper and a quill. Please." She begged at his feet. Harry hesitated a moment then rushed over to a desk. Someone had left his or her homework out. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and brought it to Elani. She began to scribble madly on the paper. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she muttered under her breath. Not once did she look at the paper, but Harry knew she was writing _something_. But Harry couldn't read it. It was in another language. 

"Err, Elani? Do you need help? Do you need something?" He asked. Like a straitjacket Harry added silently to himself.

"Get. Away. From me. Time. Is. Not…. upon us yet. I am cursed to…" Harry listened closer to her muttering. He realized she was not talking to him. "a servant to _him. _My mind is controlled by…he wants the light…" Her voice was sounding more normal. "I will protect him. He will die. He will die. I will kill him to protect…the light….of…Santorini." She barely whispered the last word. She collapsed onto the floor and began to cry. Harry timidly placed a hand on her head, patting her awkwardly.

"It hurts. Do you know how much it hurts?" She whispered. "Why do you cause me so much pain? You don't know how much. How much." She suddenly was clinging to Harry, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her.

"It…it will be okay." Harry did not think it would be okay though. He was seriously wondering about Elani's sanity. She suddenly pushed him away and picked up the parchment with her mad scribbling on it. She ran up to the girls' dormitory. Harry was tired and had a headache. And he had a quidditch match the next day.

"Oh, cheer up Harry. Elani's just nuts. Her mum probably shipped her off to Hogwarts so she didn't have to take care of her." Ron scooped fried eggs on to his plate.

"Ron, shut up ok. I told you about the dream." Harry had changed his mind about not telling about he dream after his strange encounter with Elani. "About Voldemort cursing somebody with the imperious curse. And then she said Lord Voldemort cursed _her_. She said, "the time is not upon us. I am cursed to be a servant to him." Then she said she'd kill him. And she must protect the Light of…of…what was it?"

"Santorini." Hermione said. Harry looked at her inquisitively. "I hear her muttering in her sleep and I saw her leave the dormitory and I saw her come back in. She had that paper you gave her with her. She took out this little box and put it in there. Then she locked it. Ron's wrong. I really think she's possessed by You-Know-Who. I think she's under the imperious spell, if what you say is true. That fit you saw could've been her trying to fight the control." Ron's jaw dropped and bits of egg fell out of his mouth.

"I don't want to deal with this. I just want to play quidditch and be normal." Harry dropped his head into his hands. "Why does something like this happen every single year!"

"You're not normal Harry. You never will be."

"See Harry. It's ok you're a freak. Elani is not our problem."

"If she's controlled by You-Know-Who then she is our problem Ron! But I can't be sure. I think we should try and open that chest." Hermione glanced at Elani who was sitting by herself.

Ron gave her a horrified look. "Are you crazy Hermione! Maybe _you_ want to die but I don't."

Harry looked at Ron, a furious look on his face. "Look, we have a match in," Harry looked at his watch, "ten damn minutes and a girl in our year might be possessed by Voldemort. Stop making it sound like a small thing because it's not. After we play against Ravenclaw, we're going to open that box and find out what's going on, because I am so sick of Voldemort fucking up every single school year I've had and this one isn't going to be ruined either." 

Ron nodded, stunned. "Alright Harry. But you don't have to get angry."

Harry looked at Hermione whose face was contorted in a face of shock. Harry suddenly felt guilty. He breathed out a long sigh. 

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to get mad. Its just Voldemort is back in power and no one seems to take it seriously." 

Ron gave weak smile. "S'okay Harry."

Suddenly the hall went quiet. Professor Dumbledore had stood up to make an announcement. "Everyone, a new student has joined Hogwarts! Our new arrival has already been placed in Gryffindor, sixth year."

Ron moaned. "Not another one."

Dumbledoore continued, "Allow me to introduce Jonathan Lands. I hope you will make him feel at home!" A boy stepped out from behind Dumbledoore. He was very tall and extremely handsome. "And good luck to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in today's match." A roar rose up from the Gryffindor table as everyone stomped and cheered, challenged only by the Ravenclaw table that was just as loud. Professor McGonagall stood up a led the boy to the Gryffindor table. He found a seat next to Hermione, who began to turn rather red. Ron scowled.

"Hello!" The boy greeted cheerfully. A few people introduced themselves and waved. Dean Thomas leaned over the table and shook his hand. 

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasly." As Hermione turned to introduce Harry and Ron, Jonathan appeared to be checking her out. Ron's scowl deepened. 

"Lands? Hey I know that name!" Seamus Finnigan said. "Does your mum work for the Ministry of Magic?"

"Hey, yeah! She works in Department of International Magical Cooperation." 

Parvati Patil leaned over the table and said in a low, sultry voice, "Hi. I'm Parvati."

Dean scoffed at Parvati then said, "So why've you come to Hogwarts?"

"Oh well," Jonathan lowered his voice, "what with You-Know-Who back in power me mum thought it best to send me here." The others nodded knowingly.

"There isn't any safer place then Hogwarts!" Neville said. "That's what Gram says." 

Jonathan turned and began to appraise Hermione some more. Ron jumped in to distract him.

"Do you like quidditch, because we're going to be playing soon."

"Really! Yeah, I love it. Played myself, at my old school actually." Suddenly something caught Jonathan's eye. "Who is that?" He said in an almost dreamy voice. Several heads turned in the direction he was gazing in.

"That is Elani Lucida, and she is absolutely crazy." Parvati said her sexy voice having changed to a scathing tone. Jonathan continued to stare though, and Harry noticed that most of the girls at his end of the table suddenly wore frowns on their faces.

_Stop right here, ok! This is Leila speaking. Look, I am not going to write a big long description of the quidditch match okay. I'm going to skip it. Don't complain. : )_

Harry was ecstatic. All thoughts of Elani were pushed out of his mind. Deep down he knew he should be worried about her but right then he didn't care. Harry, Ron and the rest of the team had won their first match! After several spectacular saves by Ron and a record time, catch of the snitch by Harry, they had won, 200 to 30. Harry and his teammates stormed up to the dormitory, after shaking hands with the crestfallen Ravenclaw team. 

That night, everyone felt a party was in order. While it was quickly being thrown together, several people realized that there was no food. Someone would have to go to the kitchens.

"Well, we'll go!" Ron suddenly burst out, pointing at himself and Harry. Harry really didn't feel like going but he knew Ron would need his invisibility cloak. 

"Yeah, we can go." Harry said. They were given several nods and "hurry ups" before they could get the cloak. 

"Let's bring the Marauder's Map." Ron said.

Harry brought it out. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The previously blank service was suddenly covered in a detailed map of Hogwarts and its grounds. Little dots, which represented each teacher at Hogwarts, could be seen in assorted rooms. Harry quickly scanned it and decided the coast was clear. Abruptly there was a knock at the door. Jonathan stood in the threshold.

"Hello, guys. Erm, I was wonderin' if I could maybe come with you?" Ron and Harry looked at each other. He was knew and they didn't entirely trust him, but still…

"Well alright. But you've got to be quiet and no one can find out where the kitchens are except the three of us. Alright?" Harry said.

Jonathan gave fervent nod. The three of them went to the door, avoiding large groups of dancing people. Pulling it open they jumped out then quickly shut it. Harry felt as if the world had been silenced with a mute button. No music or singing people could be heard outside of Gryffindor common room. It was strangely eerie. 

Harry threw the cloak over Ron, Jonathan, and himself. He looked at his map.

" Alright, most of the professors are in their classrooms and I think its all clear. Some time later they arrived in front of a portrait of a large bowl of fruit, the entrance to the kitchens. Harry tickled a pear (as he had been told to do several years ago) and it swung open. The three students were suddenly rushed by a large group of house elves, all asking the trio if there was _anything_, anything at all that they could do for them. 

"Er, can we have some food? Like some crisps, or cakes maybe?" Ron asked. The house elves scampered off and soon came back carrying platters and plates spilling over with food. Just as the boys were picking up all of the sweets, Harry felt something run into him, colliding into a hug. It was a house elf by the name of Dobby who was very fond of Harry. 

"Oh Harry Potter sir! You have come to visit Dobby. I is been missing Harry Potter, even though we's been busy doing much cleaning and cooking, sir!" Dobby went on to fill Harry in on what he had been doing for the last few weeks until the other house elves grew impatient. Dobby suddenly changed the subject to darker matters. "But Harry Potter now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, we's house elves are all very worried. And Dobby must tell you, Harry Potter, something bad is happening; someone is here who's up to no good. I's heard it muttered." Dobby looked over Harry's shoulder and his eyes grew wide. "I's must be going. Visit Dobby again, sir." And with a last hug that left Harry winded, Dobby ran off. Once outside of the kitchens and back in the hallway, holding all of the food they could carry, Ron gave Harry a significant look. "Something bad is happening, someone is here who's up to no good. I hear it muttered", that's what Dobby had said and Harry was feeling very worried. Jonathan on the other hand was having a great time. Every moment he seemed to be asking another question about Hogwarts, or the house elves, or quidditch. Harry tried to quiet him, but Jonathan stopped, suddenly, on his own. All three could hear footsteps echoing through the silence. Harry frantically looked at the Marauder's Map but no one was coming down the hallway. There was a sharp intake of breath and Harry looked up. Elani, was striding towards them.

"Harry, I think you should move." Jonathan whispered. The three of them took several steps back, the cloak still on them. She walked right up to where they were standing. She seemed to be appraising her surroundings. Harry knew she couldn't see them, but still..

She ran a finger in front of her, and Harry knew she felt the cloak material. She reached forward and grabbed the cloak. Harry, Ron, and Jonathan looked stunned. Elani's eyes were cloudy again. Abruptly she pushed Harry onto the ground and pinned him down, her hands holding his wrists. He knew that he was a sixteen-year-old teenager and he should have been able to push her off, but she was too strong. She leaned her head next to his ear. He could feel her breathing into his ear, then she whispered,

"I can protect you. The light is in you, you are safe. Your mother saved mine; I'll save yours. He walks in disguise." Then she looked into his eyes. Harry could feel his scar burning, he could feel her pinning him down, he could feel her eyes boring into his and he felt, knew, that she was seeing everything inside his mind. Then she leaned down and kissed him. All of a sudden, Jonathan pulled her off of Harry. Harry felt as if he was in a daze. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you bitch?" Jonathan hissed. Insults and horrible curse words poured out of Jonathan's mouth, and Elani sank down petrified, with Jonathan clenching her wrist. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and threw her against a wall. Ron gave a half shout,

"STOP!" Ron ran over to her. Harry had sat up, but he was still dizzy. He stood up shakily and walked over to Elani. A thin thread of blood had seeped along her forehead.

"Oh man." Jonathan said, horrified at what he had done, "I'm so sorry. I overreacted. But I thought she'd attacked him. I'm really sorry Elani." He shook her. 

"Stop! You could mess up her head! Stop shaking her!" Ron said angrily. Harry pulled the cloak over Ron and himself. Jonathan lifted it up and went under with them. Harry picked up the food while Ron held Elani in his arms. She was unconscious. But her eyes were open, and the mist that had clouded them over was gone. 

The next morning Ron and Harry told Hermione what had happened. Unlike the rest of the Gryffindors they were wide-awake. They had not done much partying after returning to the common room. Hermione had been the one to fix Elani's head.

"Well that settles it. Today, during lunch we'll go up to the girls dormitory and open that chest of hers." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. 

"Alright." Harry said agreeing. They both turned to Ron. He nodded his head.

At midday while everyone else was marching off to lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried off to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron waited while Hermione dashed upstairs to get Elani's chest. She carried it over and set it down on the floor. The three gathered around it. It was made of a beautiful, dark wood with intricate carvings and patterns covering all of the sides.

"Alohomora!" Hermione called out. The lock didn't open. 

"Dammit. I was afraid this would happen." Hermione muttered.

"Let me try something." Harry said. He had experience with picking locks, when he had to unlock Hedwig's cage when the Dursley's had kept her padlocked. He asked Hermione for a hairpin. She ran back upstairs and got one of Parvati's. Harry picked the lock with some difficulty. Finally he lifted up the lid. Ron and Hermione leaned in. All of them gasped. Inside was not the interior of a box, but a room. And the room was filled with papers. They were piled on tables and chairs and the whole room was dusty. Harry looked into the box and suddenly felt himself being sucked in. He landed with a thud on the floor. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind. Harry looked around the room. He was relieved to see there was a ladder reaching to the rim of the box. Harry looked at the papers. Hermione gasped.

"Harry! They're in these weird languages." Hermione looked as if she were thinking. "Langosa Anglais." The papers appeared in English. "They're prophecies, all of them!" Hermione went to a very dusty pile and sifted through them. "These are really old. They've already happened a long time ago." She dashed over to a fresh, clean pile of papers. "Oh my God. Harry, Ron. These are about us." The boys hurried over to Hermione. "Mainly Harry, but we're in them too, Ron. Here's the most recent one." Hermione read it out loud.

__

The battle will not be won with the light. For without the light there can be no darkness. The searcher has forgotten that. The searcher will die. But not on a night of the year 6, not for a long time. Harry Potter will be given light, for it protects him. And on phoenix wings the light will live.

Hermione looked at the others. She folded it up and pocketed it. 

"Let's go." Ron said. They climbed up the ladder and only after Hermione put away the box did they feel better.

__

"Harry," Ron said, "I think something's going to happen. Soon." Personally, Harry agreed.

__

And yes something will happen soon. Like in the next chapter! Keep reading for the explosive events of…the 5th chapter!


End file.
